Ghosts, Romance, and a Road roller?
by annabellfazukimi
Summary: Vocaloids have swept the world of danny phantom, the most advanced being Hatsune Miku, and who wants that technology, Plasmius of course, there will be drama, action, leeks and a road roller, rin is also in the fanfic the thingy only let me put on 4 characters, enjoy.


My first crossover be kind,

Disclaimer, I don't own vocaloid or danny phantom or, btw there's references to sonic and inuyasha, which I also don't own, please support the official releases

He looked at the screen and smiled, a man who could only be noticed by his outline; he looked as though he had devil horns and was wearing a cape and seemed to be floating about a foot off the ground. He snickered to himself and said in a controlled voice, "Computer, give a conclusion." A woman's face appeared, although aside from the voice and lipstick you probably couldn't tell because she was wearing a blue jumpsuit hood and a pair of orange goggles, and said, "Conclusion is that Hatsune Miku is the most advanced Vocaloid, the most valuable in your project, dear heart." The figure's smile grew wider as he said, "Then I, Vlad Plasmius, must get my hand on this Hatsune Miku and become the most advanced lifeform alive" **(A/N sound familiar)**.

In another place called Amityville a young teenager with big black hair a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle named Danny Fenton walked out of a high school called Casper High with his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Fully **(A/N if I spelled his last name wrong tell me because I have no idea) **for lunch and said, "Lancer has really got to get more interesting, I thought I was going to fall asleep today like three times." His goth gall friend added, "I know, if I had a nickel for every time that I wished a ghost would show up and "accidentally" interrupt Lancer today I'd have enough money to rival my parents." Tucker then added, "Have you guys met the new kids?" Danny looked shocked, "New students?" Sam then said, "Oh right, the three vocaloids, Miku Hatsune, and Len and Rin Kagamine." Danny then said, "We got a set of twins." Tucker nodded and said, "Rin is the older twin and a girl and Miku has long teal hair, and Len is the handsom younger twin who has a fanclub of girls." Sam asked, "How do you know that?" an unknown voice chimed in, "How do you know so much about us?" The trio spun around to see a young girl about their age with long teal hair in pigtails tied with weird hair ties, deep blue eyes that were alive a sleeveless dark gray vest with gold lapel on the top right a black miniskirt that could rival Kagome's with teal trim and black knee-high boots that were teal at the bottom. Tucker nearly started crying as he shouted, "MIKU!" At this Miku chuckled and said, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me and my friends and I already like all of you so let's be friends." She nodded at Sam, "I love your outfit you have to tell me where you shop." After the introduction of the twins and a lot of monologging the three found out that there was going to be a vocaloid concert and guess who got tickets?

The three stood in the front row at the makeshift concert hall cheering just like the rest of the fans when the lights went out. Tucker said, "Here it is, the concert's starting." Then the music started. Miku opened up by starting to sing the song "The World is mine" (A/N go on youtube if you want to hear it I don't know how to spell the lyrics or know all the lyrics of the top of my head) when who should appear but everyone's favorite wannabe advanced person Plasmius. Now in full view he was wearing a white lab coat with black gloves with a matching white cape that was black on the inside. He started clapping and said aloud, "Well performed, well performed, Miku, but this concert is over if you would kindly accompany me back to my lair…" "Guess again Plasmius!" shouted Danny Phantom a Danny's ghostly half, who had on a black jumpsuit with a fancy white D on the chest and white boots and gloves. His hair was in the same style but was white instead of black. "Miku isn't going anywhere!"

Will Plasmius win and capture everyone's favorite Vocaloid, or will Danny defeat him and will the road roller debut, find out next chapter.

Review and no flames please, I get enough from my brother.


End file.
